The present invention relates to exercise equipment and apparatus for handling bulky or heavy loads, more particularly, to a handle grip assembly that may rotate 360° in a single plane of motion controlled by a user of the handle grip assembly.
Exercise that requires the use of multiple muscle groups in coordinated movement may be considered the best exercise regimen to maximize the benefits of strength training. Training with free weights is preferred by many trainers over exercise machines because free weight training, in additions to strengthening muscles, helps in the development of balance and coordination. For example, barbell, bench press, pushup and the like exercises that require the coordination of a number of muscle groups, including for example, left and right arm, shoulder and back muscle groups may provide significant gains in strength and coordination.